Evan's Family History
by Ultimate Mask
Summary: If you like Soul then you need to read this, this will take you deep into his thinking his feelings and well him. This is my first fan fiction I've been brave enough to publish. Please don't be mean but please do be truthful.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this story is taking place right after Maka is put under Arachne's spell when she first comes back. To refresh your memory she lost all movement in her body. Also Crona isn't there, I know he is in the show but well I don't like him so HA!

As Soul returned to human form to comfort Maka, Arachne's face became wildly shocked. Giriko looked at her puzzled by her reaction.

"Maka, what's wrong? Why aren't you moving?"

"I don't know. My body I just can't," Her voice was scarred. Soul easily picked this up. He stuck her to his chest making himself ready to be her shield.

"That was my doing," Arachne commented. She smiled directly at Soul forgetting entirely of Maka's presence.

"Run Soul," Maka's order was useless. "There's two of them and one of you. Just run! I'm no use now."

"Don't be stupid. I'm not leaving you. We go down, we go down together." He put his teeth on display for her with a grin.

Maka's eyes started to spout tears. The moment of friendship was interrupted by Arachne. "So you boy, what is you name?"

Shocked Soul looked up, "Soul."

"Your full name?" She was smiling at him as though she was his kindegarten teacher and he was a small boy.

"Soul Eater Evans."

"Ahh, I was right." Her smile grew.

Giriko's face became distorted. "Evans?"

Maka looked up at him not understanding, he looked down returning the reaction.

"Bring him with us," Arachne looked at Giriko. "Don't harm him though, badly. We don't want to end up dead."

Confussed, Maka screamed, "You can't, no Soul run hurry, please!"

"I already made it clear that I wasn't going to leave you."

Soul stood up and turned his right arm into the edge of a scythe.

Giriko, walked in a steady pace towards him, while Maka insisted for her partner to run. Suddenly Giriko chain saw ran towards him. Soul tried to defend himself but his opponent hit him in the stomach.

Soul cradled his wound on the ground. As he spat/coughed out a bit of blood, a leg kicked the side of his head. His coughing slowly slowed and stopped as he lost consciences. He lay there helpless like his partner.

Maka started to cry uncontrollably, "What do you want with him? Why are you taking him? Please don't?" Her begging was desperate. It was all she could do for him.

He looked at Soul on the ground with curiosity as though he had a strange hat on.

Giriko picked up Soul and hung him over his shoulder in a potato sack hold. "Got him."

"Let's go," Arachne turned to start walking away with her friend and Soul close behind.

"Please, please. Not him, don't take him please." Arachne turned to face the sobbing girl.

"How can I not, when I know how valuable he is?"

"What? I don't understand."

"Well then there is no reason to continue talking."

They left at a steady pace but it felt like they were going the speed of light to Maka. All she could do there was cry. She had let him down. Yes, his job was to protect her and her job was to turn him into a death scythe, but she wanted to protect him. Not because it was her job, because he was her best friend. The feelings seemed to stick, refusing to be shaked off.

She lay there for hours before a random guy found her. She soon after contacted Lord Death and Black star was sent to pick her up.

"Hey, Maka! You don't have to worry anymore the Great Black Star is here!" He looked at her sad face not getting why she wasn't thrilled to see him. "Earth to Maka, you're safe now you can relax. You know go with the flow."

"Oh, Black Star. Please she's been through a lot." Tsubaki was shielding her female friend from her male one.

Black Star looked at them both and then finally calmed down, until the thought dawned on him. "Maka, where's Soul?"

She couldn't help it she knew it was coming. She hadn't just let down soul but all their friends that like her cared so much about his well being.

"They … they took him," the words were so thick like they were too big for her mouth.

"What? Who are they?" Black star looked serious while Tsubaki looked wildly concerned.

"Arachne and Giriko."

"Who? Why did they take him?" He was being frantic. It was all I could do to hold back my sobs.

"I don't know. They asked his name and then took him, I could do anything." I was past holding the tears now, the water flowed and flowed. "I'm so sorry"

Tsubaki waited a moment and then engulfed me in a hug. 'It's not your fault, we're going to bring you home don't worry."

As soon as the hug was over Black Star slung me over his shoulder and said, "Let's put her in the back of the car and get out of here."

When we arrived back I was forced to stay in the nurse's room. I haven't felt at ease in there since we found out about Medusa.

There's another situation where I put Soul in danger. She was so close to him she could have done anything.

I was forced to stay in bad for two days because of the paralyzing spell. The whole time my worries for Soul consumed me. Every night the same nightmare of that witch killing soul in front of me while I lay there, watching helplessly.

Every time someone came to visit me it was clear they were worried for Soul. Kid told me that the school had alerted Soul's family.

I felt worse after that, I had probably sent Soul to his death and now his family will have to grieve.

On my third morning in that cursed bed I instantly was able to move. It happened all at once, as soon as it did though I ran straight to lord Death's room. I knew he'd be mad but I had to face the music. Only if I had the music master to help.


	2. Chapter 2

When I entered Lord Death's room, it wasn't a shock that my father was also here. He had visited me several times, once he brought cookies one of his lady friends had made.

"Maka, my daughter! Why are you out of bed?" He leaped at me for a hug but I just shuffled to the side.

I bowed, "Lord Death, I'm so sorry for allowing Arachne to capture Soul." It took all my power to keep my composure.

"It's ok little Maka!" There was a long pause of silence, then lord death ushered me to a red urban sofa. I brushed my skirt forward and sat on the very edge.

Lord Death's voice turned serious, "Soul being taken was not at random."

"What?" My father and I said in unison.

"Well, There is a reason we she took him." My papa was now sitting beside me, clutching my far shoulder.

"What is it?" My mind started to play the guessing game.

"Soul's great, great, great, great grandfather was the Kishin's weapon." I was shocked, stunned the whole whack of words but more then that I was worried. I had heard the stories of the Kishin: how he had eaten his weapon. "Archne must have noticed the resemblance, like me."

My father shouted, 'You knew?"

"Of course, I've kept an eye on the Evans family as a favor to Curtis."

My words were shaky, "Who's Curtis?"

"Soul's great, great, great, great grandfather. He was one of the bravest people I've ever met."

"But, isn't he ev-" He cut me off.

"Curtis, was is the most loyal weapon I've ever met." His words stern. "The Kishen wasn't always evil he used to be a normal mister, with a normal weapon. They were best friends, and an amazing team."

"What happened?"

"Asura went mad. Curtis was able to keep his sanity, but instead of canceling the partnership he continued to follow his friend's lead."

My father looked at the ground in a sort of guilty way. "Why?" he spat out.

"Because He lived by a code: I'm a weapon and my job is to protect my mister." The words run through my mind as if I've heard them before. Then it hits, Soul that's what he has been telling me since day one. "Eventually, Asura's madness became too much for him, he was put in this state. It was like he had become mindless, a slave. There I had to put a stop to it." Lord Death paused looking far away maybe back in time. "I was too late, he had already swallowed Curtis, out of fear that he was breaking out of his trance. The only reason I was able to defeat him was because of Curtis, he used his last sane moment inside of Asura to give me an opportunity."

Paranoid flooded me, "Do you think Arachne plans to give soul to him?"

"Probably," The room went dead silent. My mind started racing.

_I need to save him, before it's too late. How? I'm no use. I have to think of something, for him. For Soul!_

I ran out the room, not knowing where to go but just needing to go. I was at the entrance of WWMA when Black Star grabbed my wrist. I turned to face his smiling face.

"Come on we've got to go save my best friend."

"What?"

The whole gang was standing behind him, "Well we can't let that stupid Kishin get him can we?"

"You Know?"

Kid stepped forward and plucked his hanker chief from his pocket and wiped a tear, "Much better you only had one tear. Also, yes I told them, my father told me."

Black Star tightened his grip, "You're coming right? You have no worries though because I'll bring him back either way, but he probably would want you to come."

I released my arm from him and took a deep breath of relief. "Let's go!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ In a Cell In Arachne's Castle ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So does that answer you question?" Arachne smiled softly.

"Partially, But how do I know you aren't just lying about me being Curtis's family?" Soul looked tired with more bags then usual under his eyes. He was slumped on the ground against a far wall from the door. His hands were chained, they enabled him to transform.

"To be honest I'm having my doubts now." His head shout up looking her directly in the eye. "Curtis was such a happy guy and you you're a moody. I haven't even seen you smile yet."

Soul replied in a sarcastic tone, "Sorry, I don't feel like smiling." He turned away from her showing her his back.

"You should, for Asura that is. Curtis always used to smile. He might get mad if you don't when he sees you."

"I'm not Curtis. I don't know what you plan to do but I won't go along with it."

Her giggling echoed through his cell, "Do you honestly believe that. As soon as you meet him He'll infect you with his madness and you little boy will have no choice."

"Go away," Soul's words were hallow and cold. She had upset him more then she knew.

"You're a rude little boy," with that she left locking the multiple dead bolts.

He sprung up, with chains still on. He looked up to the window above the bed they had placed for him. When he had first awaked he assumed to just simply climb out but when he actually went to do so he noticed the billion foot drop. His mind had been working all day on a solution and just when he got one Arachne came and spilled about why he was even here. Keeping it a secret had obviously been driving her mad.

Now he stuck his head out the window knowing what he needed to do. The person designing his cell had assumed he would get down but he was going to go up. Only about five feet up is a window.

Soul slid his upper body out the window clutching the frame so not to fall. Once he was secure he slides his torso out more so he could stand his feet on the bottom of the frame. He glanced down for a moment and shivered. He let go of the frame with one had and inched it closer to the higher one. Once he had a firm grasp he let go with his second hand and hurried to the higher frame. He caught his breath, one, two three and He now had his stomach on the window's bottom. He had leapt/pulled himself up.

He crawled into the foreign room. Breathing deeply for a moment taking in what he had just done. Now on his feet he started to sprint down the hall it lead him to stairs that twirled down or up depending on where you look from. He walked down them trying not to make a noise or kreek that could alert anyone of his presences.

Half way down the stairs he saw a shadow coming. He tried to hide but couldn't find a place.

The owners of the shadow came into view it was Arachne and Griko. She looked at him disappointed, "You have been a very naughty little boy."

Shock was spread across Soul's face, his plan had failed, and he had failed. "Oh, it's alright Soul," He voice was calming but in a strange way. "You had no chance of escaping in the first place. Would you like to come back to your cage now?"

A window four steps up was his only hope he could jump and then what? What could he do? He decided to sort out the details during the attempt.

I sprinted for it before he could even come close Arachne's loyalist henchman had him. They took him to his cell stuffed him in and left. For the minute he was left alone he tried to figure out what he had done wrong.

Arachne came back with Griko. He walked over to Soul with and IV and a bag hung on a rack full of fluids. He smirked at the young boy, "this is what happens to bad boys."

The man grabbed the teen's arm, squeezing to allow no freedom. He stuck the needle in.

Arachne stepped into view, "Don't worry we'll place you on the bed." In seconds he was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you liked the last chapter! It was a little rough so I'm sorry. If you have any suggestions or comments please feel free. Especially constructive critisim not plaine put downs! Thanks!

Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki were standing a good kilometer away from Arachne's castle. Maka could feel Soul she could feel his heart beat. She could feel his smoky breath. "He's in there!" She pointed to one of the castle's taller towers.

"Are you sure?" Kid was a little uneasy about bringing Maka, because she had no way to defend herself. "Because if we go in there and he's not there, we're screwed."

"Yes I'm sure," Maka had full confidence.

Liz spoke up from her gun form, "So what's the plan?"

Black star stomped a foot down grabbing the attention of everyone, "We Race in there, Grab Soul, Race out! If there's any fighting I will handle it you guys just focus on getting Soul, even though maybe I should do that too. So we now it'll get done, you know. But then there's nothing for you guys to do, hhhmmmm. Okay, I'll be nice you guys get Soul! Let's get going!" He sprinted without warning."

Kid and I had to start immediately to keep up. We both knew not to object, it would be useless.

It took a few minutes but soon we came too stairs, we had been lucky that we hadn't run into a single person. Maka could feel Soul so strongly she might as well have been holding his hand.

Patty sang, "How close are we?"

Maka started to slow down, "Very." She stared at the door in front of her.

Black Star stared at her, "Is this it?" Before she could answer Black Star kick the door down.

There was Soul laying on the bed unconscious, with the needle in his arm and the bag hanging still. Maka's eyes begun to tear and not knowingly she walked towards him and leant down beside him. Kid pulled out the needle gently trying not to cause their fallen friend any pain. Maka clasped his hand with hers.

Kid cut the long silence, "He doesn't look good we should get him out of here."

I wiped my tears with the back of my sleeve, "Yeah."

"That won't be happening." I turned to see Arachne and Griko standing in the broken door frame.

Black star Flung towards them, with Tsubaki in hand. Griko kicked him in the shoulder with his saw thing (sorry I don't know the name of that thing he does). Black Star was sent flying with a gash in his shoulder.

Arachne looked straight at me, "Could you be as kind as to hand over my little boy?"

Maka yelled, "He's not yours!" (Sorry Arachne fans I made her a creepy lady because honestly she has full potential to be one!)

Kid brought his guns up pointed them straight at Arachne's heart, "We're going to leave now."

She laughed not evilly but childish. "Do you truly believe that, well actually you can leave right now if you leave Soul in my care?"

"No!" I was frantic, "I'm not leaving without him." My hand tightened around his.

"Ouch, "It was Soul he looked woozy and dazed. He was staring at our hands locked. "That hurts."

I loosened my grip, "I'm so sorry Soul," Maka was crying furiously.

"It's ok It didn't hurt that bad, He obviously didn't have his bearings. He was confused, from the drugs they had given him.

"Look what you did now you naughty little girl. We can't have him conscious he'll just try escaping again." Arachne crossed her arms and wagged her head.

"You're not giving him more drugs!" She stood up still holding the misfortune boy's hand.

"They gave me drugs?" Soul sounded weary.

"Just sleepers don't worry," Arachne assured him.

_There she is smiling again like she's his nurse_, Maka thought. "Stop acting so nice when you truly aren't!" Maka was fuming and the witch was calm.

Griko had taken care of Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty without Maka noticing, she had been focus entirely on soul and Arachne. They were slumped on the floor asleep.

Now, Griko was behind her. She slung a punch around but it was caught and soon she was being held be the neck away from Soul.

He had sat up but was so confused he didn't realize they were both in trouble.

"Maka, I have to tell you something," he seemed sad. He went to get up but Arachne gently pushed him down and sat beside him giving him and affectionate hug.

"It's alright Soul I'll make that annoying girl go away," Soul was trying to get away from her pushing and at her arms and stomach but he was still under the drug's influence.

"Soul!" Maka was terrified for herself more scared then she had ever been. Honestly, though she felt like she was lucky the worst that would happen was death for her. For him, he would live a life of terror and obedience. Tears started to flow.

"Maka," it was obvious that the drugs were slowly wearing off. He was now free of Arachne's grasp and on his feet staggering to the wall, supporting himself with one hand. "Run, please!"

Griko, started to laugh. "Oh I'm sorry it's just that he told you to do the impossible!" He continued to laugh. Soul gave him a death glare he was now standing straight recovered from the effects of the drugs.

He turned to Arachne, "Let them go and I won't try to escape anymore, I swear on my life." Confidence filled his last little statement.

"Deal," she was so quick to answer it startled me. "Knock her out and get Mosquito to drop them in one of the close towns."

"No1 You can't keep him her-" Maka was unconscious.

"Now I can take you to Asura with out drugging you. He'll be so pleased when he meets you. I think we'll leave tomorrow morning." She smiled and left Soul alone with his friends that would soon be taken away to safety.

He knelt next to Maka, brushing her cheek. He stopped and glanced at her back pack. He found a single book and pen. He opened the cover and started to scribble down a message for her.

I really hope you like this I'm trying my best so yeah please review thanks! All suggestions are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

My head ached and I had no idea where in the world I was but all I could do was say his name, "Soul!" Now sitting upright, I looked around me no Soul but there was the rest of the gang. They were all awake but why weren't they as frantic as me? He's their friend as well.

Tsubaki was the first to talk to me, "Maka it is going to be alright." What is that supposed to mean? "We're going to get him back."

"Of course we are!" I hadn't meant to yell at her. Then it clicked for me how we weren't even close to s

Beating them and worst of all I remembered his deal with that witch. "Omigod, he . . . he . . ."

"What? What happened after we blacked out?" Kid shouted and stood up.

"Soul, he promised her . . . " my voice went from whisper to yell in a second "He promised he would try to escape !"

"We are close to the castle we can go back and try again!" Black Star said over confidently

Then I realized I couldn't feel Soul! I tried to focus on him and I got a faint feeling but it was farther away, then the castle and moving. Out of instinct I jumped up and raced in the direction, ignoring the screams of y friends I charged for him, running and running for what seemed like forever, but never losing the link between my partner and I.

***With Soul***

The doors opened to the abandoned cabin and I followed Arachne in. She had picked out special clothes for the, in her words "special occasion": Black jeans, a red dress shirt and a fancy under suit vest. I felt uncomfortable but I didn't know if it was from the clothes or that my free will was about to be taken.

As we walked up the creaky stairs Arachne started a conversation, "You actually are very lucky!"

I laughed trying to bring my spirits up, "Really? That's how you see me lucky?"

"Yes, of course. You were partnered with a fool and now you are getting the best partner of all!"

"Maka isn't a fool and I'm not lucky."

She stopped at the new door, "Alright, whatever you say. Shall we?"

I gulped and tried to hide my fear with all my strength but from Arachne's expression I could tell I wasn't doing a good job. I nodded in a lack of words.

The door flung open before Arachne could touch the handle there he was standing in the middle of the room staring straight at me. Almost. Mesmerizing.

Arachne broke the silence, "I've brought you a gift, Asura." He was wearing black dress pants and a white long sleeve shirt but his wraps were flowing and twitching all around the room.

Arachne went to usher me into the room by putting a hand on my back but before she could a piece of cloth was choking and pushing her against a wall. I looked at the Kishen he was staring at her, "You don't touch him."

The piece of clothe recoiled. She looked at me and then into the room so I stepped in. Araxhne walked over to Asura, "This is-"

"I know who he is." He cut her off and my heart sunk. "Thank you for bringing him here."

She smiled and chimmed, "Your welcome, it was really my pleasure to help though." She obviously wanted something.

"But there are some things I need to deal with, firstly you got your guoon to hurt him secondly you drugged him and thirdly you mad him sad so you must die." He was so calm as he spoke it made my skin crawl and in a second she was dead in front of me. I stepped back now having random blood splaters on my clothes and face.

He turned to me and I backed away, I was scared and he knew it; I was holding it in but I could feel him looking around inside of me. Maka also does this but when she does it it's more like her turning the pages of a book but him he was snaking his way around my memories and feelings and squeezing them. It almost hurt.

He went over to a love seat couch near a fire place and sat down. "Curtis and I were best friends and partners. When Death locked me away he took Curtis away as well. It didn't matter though because I had swiped his mind clean, I hadn't meant to." His face became distorted. "I was fitting Death and needed to make sure Curtis wouldn't waver, he had been trying to talk me out of it. I needed to know he wouldn't stop so I … I…" He smiled twistdly and it made chills go down my back all the way to my toes. "I ate him."

I was stunned he had seemed so regretting and then bam! Phsyico!

A long time past before I blurted, "Are you going to eat me?" out. Personally I had no idea it was coming. And that's not cool.

He chuckled for a moment and then looked me straight in the eye. All of his wrappings became still. "I'm not making that mistake again. I'm going to make you fully mad instead of partially like I did with Curtis."

I was happy, worried and confused all at the same time; it was odd.

One of his wraps grabbed my arm and started drawing me closer to him. He smiled and said, "One soul renosauce, that's all it'll take Soul. I can sense you're scared but don't be I've looked at your soul you have nothing in this life worth resisting."

I pulled back as hard as I could trying and failing to get away. "NO! That's not true I've got lots wrong fighting for!"

"Like what?" I tried to pull away but it only tightened, "Answer me!"

"Maka!" I screamed.

He looked at me puzzled, "That's a stupid answer."

Once again I was being dragged closer and closer to the monster. I was at arm's length now, "Transform."

"No," I spat.

"Sorry," his hand grasped my forehead.

***In Soul's Mind*** (I've always wanted to visit)

"Come on Soul," Maka was standing in front of Soul with her hand out.

"Huh, what?" The boy was confused.

"Transform, we need to practice Soul Renoasance ."

"Oh, Uh Alright." Soul transformed into a scythe. They started to renosaunce but half way through everything became black again.

***Back to where they were***

Asura and Soul were Soul Renosauce and Soul tried with all his might to pull back but he couldn't, The monster was too strong.

***Inside soul's special room*** (Such a cool place for a party)

The red monster (I'm going to call his Devil) and Asura were standing face to face. Asura was holding the helpless Soul Bridal style. (Can you picture it I laughed but then again I laugh at everything)

"Get out," Devil said politely.

"Sorry, but it is really you who will be getting out." In a flash Devil was gone.

Asura placed Soul on a red couch and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka couldn't feel Soul anymore it had happened so sudden, but before it did for some reason her heart hurt. She stopped knowing where his signal was disconnected. She bursted with all her strength hoping to get there in time; before he could take Soul away.

After about 30 minutes of running, crying and yelling Maka arrived at the cabin. She searched every room until only one remained. She had found nothing and this was her last shot. The door flung open and she dashed in. In was empty. He broke down crying the only sounds in the room were her sobs and the crackling fire. Then she heard a painful moan. She looked in the direction. There was only a couch that had been pushed out of its obvious spot.

Maka walked over hesitant. She was closer to the couch when a hand darted up and grabbed the top on the couch. Maka stepped back in fear.

"Who's there?" The words came out without thought.

From the hand came up a body, he had red and black eyes. He resembled Soul but his hair was different but the same in some unexplainable way. He was dressed in a plain suit.

Maka gasped, "Soul?"

The boy laughed, "Yes, but not the one you are thinking of." He walked around the sofa and planted himself. He held himself so differently then Soul. He was smiling constantly and his posture was amazing.

"What?" was all that could come out of her mouth.

"It's hard to explain and really there is no point."

"No Point? You tell me why you look like my partner now!" Maka was furious.

"Your partner?" He laughed. "I don't know if you noticed but the only partner Soul has now is the Kishen." His voice was full of recentment.

"So it's true he did get him?" She was now on her knees, her legs not being able to support her.

"Obviously! See you I could handle but him well he kicked me out instantly."

"What? I'm not following." Maka was so confused.

The boy took a deep breath, "I'm part of Soul, when the Kishen invaded Soul's mind he sensed me and gave me the boot." He exhaled and then gave me a smirk like Soul. It was clear that it didn't come naturally to him he was mimicking the original.

"Why …. Why did he kick you out?"

"Because I was Soul's madness but now Asura is infecting him I'm just in the way in his opinion."

"You're soul's madness? I didn't even know he had any madness." Hr voice was so saddening it even had an effect the beast in front of her.

"Don't worry soon you'll be his partner again." Her head shot up from looking at the floor. "I'm going to help you."

Maka gave him a look, "How? What could you possibly do?"

The boy turned into a scythe almost exactly the same as Soul but fully black with a red eye. Maka caught him. (I'm sorry I know she isn't supposed to be skilled without soul but it won't work if I don't make it this way)

"This!" said the scythe."

"We don't need to all we need to do is get us close enough to soul to connec t. We can strip him of the idiot. "

"We? If you truly are Soul's madness then you aren't going anywhere near him!" Maka stood up now finding confidence in defending Soul.

"It's me or the Kishen. Your choice." Maka knew what she had to do but she didn't like it. She also knew that she was just replacing one problem with another, assuming she could replace this problem.

***With Asura and Soul***

They had taken Arachne's limo. Asura had disposed of her body (HEhehehe so happy she's dead) in the forest near the cabin. The car was approaching Lord Death's precious school. Asura had plans for it. First, he would defeat Lord Death with his new special friend's help. Second, he would demolish the school. Third he would consume the world in utter and dark madness.

Soul had been silent this whole time, being sucked in by the madness he had no choice his mind was trapped unable to even move without it being the Kishen's will. Although every once and a while Asura could feel Soul think, which should be impossible in the state the boy is in.

Asura as a precaution decided to take a little trip to where he had placed Soul's soul. Asura was now in the black and red room. Soul was still on the couch but no longer sleeping. He was sitting on the couch but obviously fitting his heavy eye lids.

Asura was shocked that the boy was awake let alone sitting up. Soul was glaring at the monster in front of him. The Kishen walked over to the boy and forced him down on to the cushion. Soul jerked in the opposite direction of the light push but couldn't fight the older man.

Asura looked down on Soul with worry filled eyes. "You need to rest or you won't be ready for our fight with Death."

"No. I'm not going to, I won't let you-" Soul was stopped frozen. His head fell to the clothe. Asura was content with this but he wished with all of his demented soul the Curtis no Soul would willingly be his partner. Even though he was a monster he still felt pain. He felt pain when Curtis told him he was going too far, when he turned his back on him in the most important moment I battle, when he saw Soul's resemblance of Curtis, and most of all it hurt when Soul said all the things that Curtis should have all those years ago.

He glanced at his new partner for one last time before he left the room. Locking the door in case Soul woke up and thought he should wander around.

Now back in the limo, Asura looked out the window to see Death City closer than expected. The Kishen's mouth curled as the thought of taking revenge for Curtis on Lord Death. He knew that the only way that would be possible would be for him to take full advantage of Soul's musical talents.

(I hope you liked it sorry to those people I told I would release this on Thursday. I had to go to bed erly because of a big track event. Sorry but the next one will be out for at the latest next Friday please review I want criticism but constructive not mean)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I'm lazy. I missed the deadline I put out. Sorry. On the bright side though it's now summer vacation so I will have more time to write the next chapter. And also please I need some ideas because I know how this is going to play out but I'd like some other ideas to bounce around with. Hope you like it.

Asura was followed by Soul out of the limo. He was in an obvious daze. Mindlessly obeying Asura's will. They were at the entrance of Death City. Asura stuck his hand out to hold his weapon and without and motion Soul transformed.

Asura felt the rush of energy fly across his body he released a small portion of the power by flattening half of the city killing dozens.

The cruel monster floated forward towards Lord Death's home destroying buildings with ease.

***With Death***

"He's here," The people in the room were shocked to hear this serious tone of voice. The God was usually so light and fluffy.

Kid looked up to his father only just arriving back with Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and Black Star, "The Kishen? Is Soul with him?"

"Yes, he is and he's completely under Asura's control we can't do anything for him." Death was furious he slammed a fist into his mirror shattering it. He started to leave the room.

Black Star raced in front of him, "What are you going to do? I won't allow you to hurt Soul! I'll fight you god vs. God!"

Stein walked over to Black Star, "Don't be stupid Lord Death isn't going to hurt Soul he's going to hurt Asura." Stein showed off one of his 100% fake smiles. Black star looked confused at the man for a moment. Then before he could react Stein sent his soul's power through the teen.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki was on her knees in her human form holding Black Star. She looked at Stein and then to Kid.

Kid stepped toward his father, "You can't hurt Soul. He's one of us."

Death used his serious tone again, "I'm going to try my best. I'm not going to make the same mistake as last time."

"Okay," Kid stepped back and the three girl weapons were all shocked but knew Kid was right. There was absolutely nothing they could do.

In a blast from behind Stein Asura appeared. He had destroyed a wall with his entrance. They all looked at the new assembled team. Before any of them could give the monster crap about destroying public property he spoke, "I'm here to kill you Death. If my memory serves right I shall have no problem with my new partner."

"Let go of him! Curtis wouldn't have wanted you to do this." Death looked the monster straight in the eye as the others scurried out of the room.

"You only say this because you know you are going to die," With that he sprang into action lunging at Death. He was ready with Spirit.

(Ok I'm bad at describing battles so I'm going to summarize the battle went on for about ten minutes without any big big attacks but it was obvious that Soul was effecting Asura's fighting in a good way.

"Are you ready for the last blow?" The kishen spoke smoothly and gave into a small smile.

"Yes but I'm the one who will give it," Death raised Spirit.

He looked violently at his opponent, "I wasn't talking to you!" He relaxed. "I'm waking up my partner."

Spirit couldn't contain himself, "Soul's been asleep."

"Yes, of course how else could I fight with him? He's very strong will and has experience on fighting madness. I need him to be awake though so he can play us all some music. "

Spirit was shocked, "How could you fight so well before?"

"I simply made him dream of fighting."

***In Soul's Mind***

Soul was groggy because he ha d literaly just woke up sitting on a piano bench. Maka was standing there in front of him. I was the day they had first meet. He went throw with telling Maka about himself and warn her about a future partnership. Then he looked her in the eye and turned to his piano to play his song. But before his finger could touch the key he felt a tug on his heart. Like a voice was telling him, "No don't do that." As quickly as the voice had appeared another drowned it out. "Play."

The second voice was groggy and rasp, without thinking he started playing. The song was intensely creepy. He was captured by his own song. Intwighned in it notes and rythem.

***Back In Death City***

It had happened so fast none of them had even seen the attach going through. All that was left of Lord Death now was his mask and spirit. It now had a crack in it. Spirit lay there unconscious. They all looked in horror as Kid fell to the floor after running over to the mask. He clung to it hoping for composure.

After moments of the Kishen taking over all their ears with his laughter Kid stumbled to his feet. "Patty, Liz!" They turned into gun form and stayed silent not knowing what else to do.

He pointed his guns towards Asura. They were shaking too much there was no hope for a clean shot. "You . . . You . . . "

"I killed Death and I'm going to kill you. There will be no more Shiningami." He was so smooth as he gently walked towards Kid with such swave."

Before he could reach the shaken boy a yell rang through all of their ears even Soul's, "SOUL!"

Asura turned his head with a violent stare. He could see Maka standing there with Madness. They both were determined to get there Soul back. Asura gracefully let go of Soul with his left hand. He extended his right and allowed Soul to transform back into a human. Soul stood there facing the ground in his recently adopted gazing daze.

"Soul?" Maka was stunned but more than anything guilty.

"What were you expecti ng for him to go back to you two? But you did do a number on him. He did wake up. But he's mine and you have made my list of people to kill today." Asura darted his head towards Soul frantic. Soul's whole body was still with the exception of his fingers. They were barely twitching.

Maka released a smile now knowing her true partner was fighting.

"Looks like you are doing it again you are only straining his heart. But no matter what you do he is mine now!" Asura was terrifying his eyes were on Soul but he was addressing Maka.

Maka was silent she didn't know what to say at first but then she decided to correct the monster, "You're wrong Soul is my partner. We're going to force you off of his heart." She stopped and looked straight at Soul, "I'm taking my Soul Back!"

Hope you guys liked it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry it took me soooooo long but I'm working on my novel right now and I've been on a roll for about a week. Hope you enjoy this is one of the last chapters so saver them. Please review thanks!

Maka lunged Madness in weapon form at the Kishen. The Kishen's bandages grasped Maka's limbs and her weapon's handle. He smirked as they were shot through the air and plumited down towards a piece of cracked concrete. The two lay there startled. Maka's back would surely be bruised.

Once they were down Asura grabbed Soul's hand in a swift movement switching him into a scythe. Asura with Soul in hand walked over to where Maka was. "Die." He went from a lazy walk to an all out run. The blades clashed in a blur over and over again until Maka made distance between the two pairs.

She was panting but so was Asura. This was shocking to everyone in the battle with Lord Death (RIP I love that guy sorry I killed him) he barely broke a sweet. Asura sighed and looked at Maka, "You are the most infuriating child I have ever met. First you wake him up then you make it so every time I go to swing he pulls with all his force to go the other way."

Maka was silent in surprise. One tear trickled down her cheek at the thought of Soul fighting. A rude voice broke her moment of happiness, "My god you're as emotional as Soul!" The scythe in Maka's hands protested.

She wiped her tear and scowled at her weapon, "Soul is not emotional."

"Yes he is! Do you know how long it takes me to convince him to do things? It always the same thing I'll hurt Maka this and that!" The scythe was arching back and forth yell at the girl.

"God will you both just shut up and die!" Asura clung himself to soul and curled up. "All you people make me seem normal."

Maka whispered to her temporary partner, "This is our opening remember the plan."

The weapon twitched in agreement. They both jumped into action. The blades clashed and sparked several times before each side was putting constant pressure on the other. The two meisters stood still only shifting slightly when one over powered the other momentarily.

Maka smiled deviously, "Thanks for playing along death god."

In an instant Maka was able to make a soul renoasounce with Soul. She was forced to bring Madness along and the Kishen butted his soul in as well.

They were all in Soul's room. He was sitting at his piano in a daze of confusion. Maka rushed over to him clutching his shoulders trying to release him from the well set cage. Soul barely responded but he did look at her. Not in the eyes, not at her body at all. Almost through her like he couldn't see her.

She freaked she had expected him to snap right out of the trance and take the lead and guide her through the mess. Shaking him violently she yelled, "Soul! Soul! Please snap out of this thing! Please."

Soul didn't change he just sat there. A voice interrupted Maka's reunion, "He put him his senses, thoughts and feelings on a sort of pause." Maka turned to Madness who was now looking like the a miniature devil.

The devil started to walk over to his new and old partner. "I did it for a week or two after I first entered his system at night."

Maka leaped up to only look down at the speaker, "What?"

"I made him have a horrible nightmare two nights in a row for some fun but then he continued to have it without me. He decided to not sleep and avoid the event. I had to shut him off he would have hurt himself or me with his will power."

"Oh?" Maka looked back at Soul. "Can you bring him back?"

Asura joined the conversation with a wet blanket form, "No."

Madness put his hands in his mouth and smiled, "Yes." The kishen looked horrified. "All it takes is a little shock." In a swift act Maka started to scream. She didn't know how but her gut felt like it was on fire. She looked down to see it was fine, to see there was no blade or fire scarring her for life.

It stopped and once she had gained her composure she turned up to see Madness drooling, Asura furious and Soul gasping for air. She jumped from her knees to embrace Soul in a hug. She felt him trembling. She hugged him tighter trying to stop his bodies shaking.

"Soul?" Her voice was caring and loving.

"Maka?" His was fearful and skeptical.

"It's alright I'm here. I promise not to let him hurt you again. I promise." Maka started to cry.

Soul pushed her away and slide off the other end of the piano bench. Falling on the ground he pushed himself away with his arms and legs. "I won't play! You can't trick me again! I won't let you use Maka to fool me again." Soul looked terrified.

"No! It's me Maka! I'm not a trick I promise I'm Maka Albarn your partner." Maka stood up and walked around the bench to meet him. "Pleease Soul. Ask me anything I can prove it."

Asura smiled, "Alright you caught my trick. That isn't Maka. You could make this easier by simply playing."

Soul got to his feet and looked down at the ground hiding his eyes with his bangs. "I will never play the piano for you."

Maka raced over to Soul and shook him, "No I am me. He's lying, Madness and I teamed up and were able to connect with you during the battle."

Soul pushed her off of him and narrowed his eyes with hers, "You aren't Maka. She would never team up with Madness."  
Madness laughed, "Yes she would if the circumstances were right."

Soul turned to the small man, "I thought he kicked you out." The teen pointed to Asura.

"Yes but we got back in, now come on and take back your free will so I can move back in perminetly."

Soul walked up to Asura, "Stop this I'm not going to play again. You won't be able to trick me again. This isn't going to work please it just hu-"

"Maka Chop!" Soul was hit by Maka with a book from behind.

He lay there on the ground looking up at the girl with wide forbidden red eyes. "Maka?"

"Yes, I promise." Soul got up and hugged her not letting go, not holding his tears, not caring that Madness would use this whole scene against him in the future, not caring how uncool he looked. Soul was clinging to her as though she were air itself. His hands balled with her cloak inside. In his mind this was the last time he'd see her truly see her he needed her to know how much he felt for her.

"Maka . . . I'm so sorry." His voice trailed off and then came back to life, "I'm so sorry for killing Lord Death. Tell Kid I'm sorry, please." Maka had been shocked she had been frozen with surprise but the last comment made her jerk her body away holding him at arm's length.

"What? What do you mean tell him? You are going to see him again, and the rest of the gang." She crushed his forearms with her iron grip.

Soul looked up at her with the bravest face he could build, "No I'm not. I need you to kill me Maka. It's the only way this ends. No one can kill The Kishen. I've already killed Kid's dad please don't make me hurt anyone else who doesn't deserve it. Please."

Before Maka could respond both Asura and Madness jumped in. "No! No! No! This wasn't part of the deal Maka. You get him back as a partner and I get him as a host." Madness was jumping on a chair that Soul usually would have sat in.

Asura walked over in a floating fashion. Soul backed away releasing all ties to Maka. He was scared, it breeched his entire cool calm persona but he truly was. This thing knew all his weaknesses it knew all his loves, it knew him better then he probably knew himself. This thing in front of him had full control it was at the helm and all Soul could do was obey.

The Kishen looked at Maka then to Soul, "She is not going to kill you. I'm not going to lose another Evans."

Soul knew it was coming. The kishen would put up a fight but he was ready he was ready to die and help his death's success in anyway he could.

"You're right I'm not going to kill Soul," Maka took the boy's hand and grasped it with all her might holding on to him with all of her Soul, wrapping him in all the pertection she could.

Soul held her hand back and pulled her closer. She was his light. "What are we going to do?" Soul looked at Maka then to Madness.

Maka turned to him with a smile and confident eyes, "The two things you do best. Stay cool and play the piano." The all reappeared in Death City as though no time had passed. They all stood there blandly.

Hope you liked it please review and stuff. This chapter in my opinion has been the worst yet but I'm going to really work on the last 1 or 2 don't worry. Have fun being Soul Eater fans!


	8. Chapter 8

Soul and Maka jumped for each other once he was in scythe mode Maka looked at Asura. He had a look in his eyes that made Maka shiver. He was obviously furious with the outcome of Soul and Maka's reunion.

He growled at the little girl, "Give him back and you death will be quick." The words struck her and for some reason gave her chills.

Her hands gripped Soul tightly before she replied, "Never! I'll never let you have him again! I'm so sorry Soul."

Soul's image could be seen in the blade. "It's not your fault Maka." He gave a week smile but it was clear he was still slightly shaky from being under the kishen's influence for so long. Maka's hands were firm they had to be to make sure he wouldn't rattle out of them.

She whispered under the wind so that Asura couldn't hear, "Soul, are you alright?"

His voice started to tremble, "I don't know. . . I can feel him grabbing my soul." He gasped for air and then continued to talk, "It really hurts we need to . . . we need to get out of here."

"What? Soul it's alright we'll get you to Stein." Stein had been with the others who had all been looking on to the battle baffled. (Okay side note say battle baffled six times fast IT'S FUN!)

"Nope he'll be back to being mine in less than a minute. You have no hope little girl." Asura started to walk towards the two. He waved his hand in the air (like a Jedi) and Soul turned back into a weapon.

Soul was gasping for air and all Maka could do was drop to her knees with him and embrace him in a hug. She was crying, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. You're my best friend and my partner and all I did was hurt you even more."

Soul hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this before. Maka you're the most important person in my life. You saved me from my life with my family. If it hadn't been for you I had planned to . . . Before I had met you I was planning on killing myself but you you're my light and please I know I'm leaving but please continue to shine. I'm so sorry."

Maka looked the boy in the eye and for a moment the whole world froze as if they were it; all there was. She kissed him, she didn't know why but it felt right. He kissed her back until he was pulled away.

Asura had grabbed his shirt's collar and dragged him away from her. Once he was about ten feet away from her Asura crouched down to the terrified boy. Soul's eyes were blood shot and all he could do was breath heavy and await his fate. "You've been bad Soul. I'm sorry I have to do this but I don't need you to take down the rest of this city." The kishen brought his right hand up to soul's heart and instantly Soul was out cold.

Maka screamed, "Soul?" She thought Asura had killed him.

"He's not dead you idiot. He's just asleep." Asura picked the boy up and put him on his back after tying his hands around his neck with his bandages and making himself comfortable he started to walk towards Maka. She was shaking like crazy she knew she might as well kill herself she was dead either way did it really matter?

Asura wrapped his hand around her face and she experience utter pain for about ten seconds before it stopped. The pain was gone she was gasping but above her where Asura had been there was only dark skies.

"That's the end of you." It was a deep man's voice but Maka had never heard it before. She turned her head in its direction. There was Lord Death. He was over the Kishen's limp figure with Spirit in one hand and Soul sleeping under his arm being carried like a basketball.

Maka was stunned in less than a minute everything had changed. She stuttered, "L-Lo- ord Death?"

He looked down at her smiling, "Don't worry Maka Soul will be fine."

"But aren't you?"

"No." His fun layer was back, "He can't kill me that easily, but that said he did come pretty close with Soul here." He gestured to the boy with snow white hair. It had a few red batches. Maka suspected Asura's blood.

"Thank you, Lord Death." Instantly Spirit was in human form.

"Maka! It was your Papa too! Papa loves you!" Maka gave her father's head a Maka chop before rushing to Lord Death's side to take Soul.

She sat with him on rebelled stairs. He was in her arms but his breaths were heavy and shaken. She started to cry in happiness of them being safe, more him then her but still. Interrupting her moment a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Stein there. He was smiling at the shaken girl.

"Is it alright if I take him to the infirmary, if we still have one?" He looked puzzeled and then looked around. "Yes, I think we do over there."

Maka nodded, "Yes please Professor Stein."

****In the Infirmary Hours Later****

Soul hadn't woke yet but Stein had assured them all he would be perfectly fine once all of Asura's soul effects wore off. Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Black Star and Maka all waited bedside for the traumatized boy to awake. Most of them had fallen asleep except Maka.

She had her hand in his and was almost asleep when he gripped her hand back. Her eyes split open and the made contact with his red irises. He was crying.

She in the heat of the moment lurched out of her chair into a hug with him the both cried and cried together until finally Soul broke the simple whimpers with words. "I'm so sorry Maka. I can never make this up to you."

She sniffled and then back away to press their foreheads together, "It's not your fault but even if you did have to make it up to me you just being safe and back with me if payment with interest."

The two stared each other down both blushing until finally they were kissing lightly but with passion. Until they both heard a familiar annoying voice shout, "Omigod! Soul and Maka are making out!"

Maka released for Soul leaving his weak body to fall back on to the pillows with a flop. "Black Star you idiot!"

Black Star looked at Soul, who was wearing a pained expression from the very short fall. Kid was awake and looked at his cool friend, "Take it easy. You're in no condition to break all symmetrical goodness with Maka." (You need to be pg 13 to get that lol)

Maka was awe struck, "Maka Chop!" Both Black Star and Kid yelped in pain which woke the rest of the girls.

Soul spoke lazily to Maka, "It's alright." He pushed himself up with the help of Maka. Then tricked her into another kiss.

Black Star screamed, "That's growdy!"

Hope you like there will not be a sequel and also sorry if it sucked but hey I had a lot of fun wrighting.


End file.
